


Don't Take My Love From Me

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: SamBucky Prompt Fills [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Hydra Assholes, Love Confessions, M/M, Torture, Winter Falcon, and there's some screaming, but i dont go into large amount of gross details describing it, hydra has sam so that's why, i dont describe it or anything it's mostly just mentioned, i feel like that needs its own warning, sambucky - Freeform, the olther violence is bucky killing hydra people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Prompt: It's a little angsty (not a word). Sam has been kidnapped by hydra and they torture him to get Bucky back. Bucky goes berserk to get Sam back and when Bucky gets him back he finally confesses his feeling for Sam.





	Don't Take My Love From Me

They took him. They ripped him right out of Bucky’s hand. Sam’s wing had taken a hit and they’d had to send a quin-jet to come get them both. Shield had sent Bucky and Sam to take out a small Hydra installation they’d tracked down. Only when they’d gotten there, it hadn’t been small. It had been a fucking trap. Sam had taken a hit and he and Bucky had to fight their way out. They’d made it to the jet, Bucky had been pulling Sam up the ramp, his hand holding onto Sam so tight he was sure it had to be hurting him. And then he’d felt Sam’s hand slip. He’d spun around to see three hydra agents holding onto Sam.

The quin-jet lifted off the ground and they’d pulled Sam over the edge, ripping his hand out of Bucky’s. Bucky ran forward, fully intending to jump out of the jet after Sam, and then he was tackled to the ground. Three Shield agents holding him down as the jet flew higher. Bucky looking down over the ramp at Sam, he was reaching for the jet and screaming Bucky’s name. Bucky screamed Sam’s name down at him, struggling to get free of the men on top of him as he watched a crowd of hydra agents pull Sam back into the building they’d chased them out of. Bucky elbowed the man to his left, nearly pulling free when he felt a pinch on his neck and then his vision faded to black.

~***~

He blinked his eyes open slowly, squinting up into the florescent lights on the ceiling. He went to rub at his eyes and found that he couldn’t move his hands. He looked down and saw the he’d been restrained. His heart beat fast in his chest. This wasn’t happening. He couldn’t be back here. He couldn’t be back in hydra. The door opened and he tensed up, his hands fisting and pulling against the straps holding him down. Bruce walked through the door and he relaxed.

“Bu-“

“Where’s Sam?” Bucky cut him off. The look on Bruce’s face had him tensing up again.

“Bucky listen, right now we need to get you healed-“

“With all due respect Bruce, I don’t give a shit about me. Where the fuck is Sam?” Bucky said, his voice almost a growl, the straps holding his wrists creaking and he pulled against them. Bruce sighed and looked at the ground.

“They couldn’t get to him.” Bruce said quietly, still not looking at Bucky. Bucky felt like he’d been punched in the chest.

“They left him there?” Bucky asked, his voice empty. Bruce grimaced and looked up at him, he nodded once.

“They left him… with hydra?” Bucky said, more than asked. He could feel rage building up inside him. His finger nails were slowly digging into his skin as his fists clenched, his metal arm making soft electrical sounds as that fist clenched too.

“Yes.” Bruce said, holding what had to be Bucky’s medical chart, close to his chest. Bucky nodded once, looked up at the ceiling, and then tensed his body again, pulling at the straps with everything he had. They snapped easily under the force, the one holding his metal arm snapped first. He grabbed the other straps quickly and yanked them free, rolling out of the bed to stand with ease. He walked to the door and stopped with his hand on the handle.

“Where are they Bruce?” Bucky asked, turning his head so his voice carried over his shoulder.

“In the conference room.” Bruce said.

“Thank you.” Bucky said with a nod, and pulled the door open.

“Bucky?” Bruce called after, Bucky turned back to him.

“Give ‘em hell. And bring him home.” Bruce said with a nod. Bucky nodded back, set his shoulders and marched down the hall way.

~***~

He pushed past the two guards at the door and shoved the door open so hard that the hinges creaked.

“Excuse us Mr. Barnes, this is a classified meeting.” General Ross said, sounding beyond offended that Bucky had the audacity to barge in the way he’d just done.

“Oh no. Excuse me. I don’t give a fuck. We’re going back to get Sam. Right now.” Bucky said, his hands fisted at his sides.

“No. We aren’t. For the same reason we didn’t try and pull him out when we were there. The risk is too high.” Ross said, sitting in his chair looking smug, like he actually thought he was winning this argument.

“I’m sorry “we”? You weren’t there. You’re _never_ there. You sit behind your shiny desk and give orders and don’t do _fuck all_ to actually help. I could have pulled him out. I could have reached him. I could have brought him home safely with us!” Bucky yelled, his hand slamming down on the conference table, cracking it.

“Lower your voice Mr. Barnes.” Ross said. Bucky scoffed.

“Or what? You gonna sedate me again so I can’t do my fucking job?” Bucky growled, his metal fingers digging into the table top.

“Mr. Barnes-“

“Call me Mr. Barnes one more time and I’m gonna put my fucking hand through this goddamn table.” Bucky said, his voice straining. Bucky watched Ross sit back in his chair and take a deep breath.

“We can’t risk it.” He said with finality. Bucky nodded.

“So, you’re just gonna let them torture him. You’re okay with that?” Bucky asked, his voice empty again.

“This is a war we’re fighting. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices.” Ross said. Bucky laughed, a hollow sound that seemed to echo through the room.

“Yeah well, you’ve always been good at making those sacrifices, especially when you’re not the one being left to die.” Bucky said, glaring at Ross. Ross slammed his hands onto the table and stood up quickly, his chair rolling across the floor behind him, he glared silently at Bucky.

“What’s the matter? I hit the mark a little too directly there?” Bucky asked, crossing his arms.

“You need to leave. There’s nothing to be done Mr. Barn-“

He cut off as Bucky shoved his hand through the top of the table with a growl.

“Fine. You all sit here on your asses and do nothing. I’m going to get Sam.” Bucky said, pulling his hand out of the table and walking to the door.

“Guards.” Ross said, nodding to the men by the door. Bucky laughed through his nose and cocked his head. The two men rushed him and they were on the floor in seconds, unconscious. Bucky turned back to Ross.

“Anyone else?” he asked. No one answered. Bucky pushed the door open and heard a yell behind him.

“You cannot just leave on a one-man rescue mission Barnes! That is not sanctioned!” Ross screamed. Bucky pushed the doors closed in his face and bent and twisted the handles together, effectively locking the doors together. Ross stared at him through the glass door, his face red with anger. Bucky leaned close and smiled.

“Fuckin watch me.” He said and walked away.

~***~

Bucky grabbed as many weapons as he could. Bruce helped him load up the jet. He also gave him a shot for the pain he was feeling in his side. Bruce told him he probably had some broken ribs from earlier. Bucky didn’t care. And Bruce knew he didn’t care so he didn’t push it. He just wished him luck and waved him goodbye as he took off.

Bucky tried to get Steve and the rest of them on the coms three times. But they were on a no coms mission. Radio silence for their safety. So Bucky called Stark’s phone and left a message with Friday, hoping they’d get it and maybe show up. He wasn’t one for having a back-up plan. But he thought that he might need one this time. Sam was usually his back-up plan these days. But that wasn’t really gonna work this time.

When he had the base in his sight he set the plane to autopilot, and headed to the back. It flew low over the building and he jumped out, landing silently and smiling to himself when he saw three groups of agents follow the jet in trucks from the ground. The jet was going to be flying in wide circles until he called it back. They’d be busy for a while, and the more of them out after it the better.

Bucky found the vent he was looking for and crawled inside. The air system was pretty shitty, the vents were hot, and full of dust, but he made it inside. He crawled over three guards, shooting them all, his silencer hiding the shots. The vent creaked under him and he rolled his eyes as the man beneath him looked up. Bucky got his sight on him and pulled the trigger as the vent let go. He fell through the ceiling and landed on the floor in a cloud of dust with a grunt. Two more agents ran around the corner and he shot them too, both of them falling to the ground as his bullets hit them. He stood up and walked down the hall. Then he heard the screaming. His heart seized in his chest and he felt like his lungs were full of fire.

He walked around the corner, staying close to the wall, and shooting anyone who came into the hallway. Eventually the alarm started going off, the lights dimmed and the halls filled with red emergency lighting. Bucky took three more turns, following the screaming and then other sounds, sounds that he was trying not to focus on. He didn’t need that distraction. He had to get Sam. Had to get him out of here. He came to the hall the screams were coming from and found a hallway full of men, waiting for him. He checked his rounds and then threw two smoke canisters down the hall before he ran straight at them.

He used the rest of his rounds and then slammed his gun into one of the men’s face, his nose broke with a crunch and Bucky hit him again, his scream turning to a gurgle when his nose shoved up into his brain, killing him. Bucky felt someone hit him in the arm and spun around, he threw his empty gun at the man and then pulled out his knives, one in each hand. He cut through the rest of the men easily. He got stabbed once and pulled the knife out, shoving it into the man’s neck as he pushed past him. He sunk both his knives into the last guys chest and grabbed his guns from his thigh holsters. He flicked the safety’s off and pushed through the door.

Sam was in the middle of the room, laying on a table, surround by men in white coats. Bucky looked away quickly and took out the agents lining the room, ducking bullets as they fired at him. One of the men in white screamed for them to hold their fire and they stopped shooting. Bucky took them all out anyway, shooting them each in the head. His vision going red as Sam screamed again. One of the men in white reached for Sam’s arm and Bucky shot him too. He hit him in the leg and he fell to the ground screaming.

“Get your fucking hands off him.” Bucky growled, walking closer, his guns held in front him.

“Sargent Barnes. How nice of you to join us. We were afraid our trap had failed.” One of the men in white said, he was clearly the leader.

“Yeah well. You aren’t the only one who knows how to set traps.” Bucky said with a smirk. He used one finger to press a button on his sleeve. The building shook and heat pumped through the small vent in the room, sending clouds of dust into the room too.

“What was that?” the other man yelled.

“That? Oh that was a bomb. Several… actually.” Bucky said, leveling his gun with the man’s head and smiling.

“You son of a-“ Bucky pulled the trigger and cut him off, he wobbled on his feet for a moment an then fell to the ground.

The last man standing lowered his hands and Sam screamed again. Bucky rushed forward and pulled him away from the table. He looked down at Sam quickly, he saw him smile weakly up at him and then he looked back to the man. The man he’d shot in the leg was now on the ground screaming profanity at him. Bucky swiveled on the spot and putting two bullets in him, one in his chest and one in his head. He dropped his guns, they were empty now, no use pretending they weren’t, and turned back to the other man.

“Out of weapons, are you?” he asked, sounding smug. Bucky shrugged.

“Maybe. We’ll see.” He said. The man smiled and Bucky felt his skin crawl. Bucky stalked toward him and the man stepped back away from him, his calm façade finally cracking as he stumbled back, his back eventually hitting the wall, his eyes wide.

“You look pretty scared right now.” Bucky said calmly, walking him into the corner of the room. The man straightened his shoulders and glared at him.

“Tell me. How did it feel?” he asked. Bucky narrowed his eyes, knowing he shouldn’t take the bait but taking it anyway.

“How did what feel?” Bucky asked.

“How did it feel, having the person you care for most in the world ripped away from you? Hmm? We ripped him right out of your hands. And it brought you right back here. How did that feel? When we took him from you? When you thought you’d never see him again?” the man asked. Bucky walked closer, pressing into the man’s space, he dropped his hand heavily on his shoulder, pressing his thumb against his collar bone hard. The man squirmed under the pressure.

“You wanna know how it felt?” Bucky whispered. The man grimaced as Bucky pressed harder, but he nodded. Bucky nodded back.

“It felt like this.” Bucky growled, his teeth showing in a snarl and he shoved his hand into the man’s chest and ripped his heart out. He let go of him and watched him slide to the floor. He dropped the heart on his chest and then ran back to the table, back to Sam.

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” Sam mumbled as Bucky cut the straps holding Sam down. Bucky leaned over him, his hand wiping gently at the blood on the side of Sam’s head.

“Right back at ya. Okay handsome, let’s get you home.” Bucky said, his thumb moving carefully over Sam’s skin a few moments longer before he pulled him to his feet.

“Did you just rip that guys heart out with your hand?” Sam asked.

“Uh…yeah.” Bucky said with a grimace.

“Okay. Neat.” Sam said.

“Yeah.” Bucky said, chuckling a little as they headed for the door.

Sam was a little unsteady but he could walk. Bucky picked up guns as they walked past the men he’d killed on the way to Sam. Sam held his hand out for a gun and Bucky bent to find a hand gun for him, not sure he was steady enough to hold a rifle and walk at the same time. He found one and put it in Sam’s hand gently.

“You here alone man?” Sam asked, his eyes trailing over all the bodies as they made their way slowly to the door.

“Yeah.” Bucky said, peaking around the next corner and then motioning to Sam that it was clear.

“Like, all alone? They didn’t send anyone else?” Sam asked, his voice weak. He coughed a few times and Bucky looked at him.

“They didn’t even send me Sam.” He said, his voice tight. He looked away from Sam and kept walking.

“But I wasn’t leaving you here.” Bucky said, keeping his eyes ahead of him. They walked in silence for a long time.

“Thanks.” Sam said quietly behind him. Bucky nodded.

“Anytime.” He said with a forced laugh.

“Ya know, you can laugh all you want. But I know you mean that.” Sam said, he sounded extremely serious, and Bucky wasn’t sure if it was just because he was weak and tired, or if he really did know that. Bucky thought that maybe Sam knew a little more than Bucky had thought.

“Yeah. I do.” Bucky said, finally looking back at Sam. Sam half smiled at him, his eyes blinking slowly.

“I thought I lost you.” Bucky said, biting his lip when it quivered. Sam looked at him for a long time and then stepped closer.

“You almost did. But you wanna know something funny?” Sam asked, resting his shoulder against the wall.

“What?” Bucky asked.

“I didn’t want you to come back.” Sam said, breathing out a laugh. Bucky’s brow furrowed, his chest aching a little.

“No no, not like that. I just… I didn’t want you coming back for me to be the reason that Hydra got their hands on you again. I didn’t want that. I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself man.” Sam said, grimacing at the pain he was feeling.

“Oh. Well. I couldn’t leave you here. How was I supposed to live with _myself_ if I did that? I wouldn’t have been able to. Plus, I can handle myself.” He said, smirking a little. Sam nodded and motioned at the dead men on the ground.

“Clearly.” He said, smirking too.

“But really, thank you. For coming back for me. For saving me.” Sam said, his hand reaching out, his fingers brushing Bucky’s arm gently. Bucky bit his lip and blinked at Sam.

“You’re welcome. I-“ Bucky cut off, worrying his lip between his teeth.

“What?” Sam asked, pressing a little bit closer.

“I had to come and get you Sam. I couldn’t leave you here cuz… I had to come get you cuz I need you around. I uh… I just, need you. I- I love you.” Bucky stammered, a tear falling down his cheek as all his emotion from the last day and half seemed to slam into him at once. Sam closed his eyes and smiled. He opened them and then pressed closer, pulling Bucky into a hug.

“I love you too. I have. For ages. Glad we’re on the same page now.” He whispered to Bucky. Bucky wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist and pulled him close. His chest felt like it was full of fire, he’d never really thought that Sam might feel the same way.  

“Me too.” He said, breathing Sam in, his face pressed into Sam’s shoulder.

“You’re moving into my room when we get home. Or I can move into yours, whichever, I’m easy.” Bucky said, pulling him closer. Sam chuckled.

“Fine by me. Not like we don’t pass out in each other’s rooms as it is.” Sam said, and then grimaced. Bucky pulled back, feeling him tense in his arms.

“We need to get you home so Bruce can look after you. Hopefully the jet will be back around so-“ Bucky cut off when there was a bang on the main door. They’d stopped down the hall from it. Bucky was going to open it after he called the jet, to make their window of escape a little smaller. But someone had beat him to the door. The hinges rattled as whoever it was slammed in to the door again.

“Get behind me Sam.” Bucky said, stepping in front of Sam, covering him with his body.

“Normally I would argue with you on that, but I’m not feeling too hot so I’ll let it pass.” Sam said, still aiming his gun up and over Bucky’s shoulder, helping even though he was in pain.

“Well you _were_ just tortured so I think it’s okay to let it go, just this once.” Bucky said, smiling at Sam over his shoulder.

“Just this once is right. Man, why you always smiling when we’re about to be in a fire fight?” Sam asked.

“Dunno, maybe it’s the adrenaline rush.” Bucky said.

“Crazy as hell.” Sam muttered, shaking his head. Bucky laughed as the door flew off its hinges and Bucky’s raised his rifle.

“Well this all looks…terrible.” Came Tony’s voice through the fog. Bucky let out a breath and Sam relaxed against his back.

“Oh hey there you are. How’s it going?” Tony asked, clanging into the room in his iron man suit, his mask slid up and he waved at them, Rhodey stepped up next to him, his mask sliding up too.

“Hey.” He said, also waving.

“Got your message.” Tony said, smiling a little. Bucky laughed and shook his head.

“Thanks for coming.” He said. They both nodded and then turned around when they heard a crash and a surprised voice.

“Holy shit! There’s a bunch of dead guys in here.” Peter’s voice said, Sam snorted and dropped his head on Bucky shoulder. They saw Peter stumble around some bodies and then he waved at them too.

“Hey guys. This is crazy, did you kill all these guys?” he asked, looking at Bucky and pointing at the bodies. Bucky nodded.

“By yourself?” he asked, his eyes going wide. Bucky nodded again.

“Wow.” Peter breathed.

“Alright knock it off.” Tony said.

“We definitely missed the party.” Rhodey said, looking around. Peter nodded silently at his side.

“It didn’t… it didn’t feel like a party.” Sam muttered, looking at Bucky. He shook his head.

“So…” Tony said,

“Ready to go home?” he asked, sounding cheerful.

“Yes please.” Bucky and Sam said at the same time. All three of them nodded. Tony and Rhodey headed back out the door, Peter came forward and helped Bucky keep Sam on his feet, each of them pulling one of his arms over their shoulders. They got Sam into the jet and buckled him in, Peter sat down next to Bucky and they both sighed at the same time.

“Where’s everyone else? They okay?” Bucky asked. Rhodey stepped out of his suit and sat across from him.

“Yeah they’re good. Cuts and bruises. They were on their way actually, but me and Tony were closer so we headed your way. Once we saw it was just you two left we told them they could head back. They needed some medical, but they’re good. They’ll be waiting for us.” Rhodey said. Tony walked over and handed out some water. They all sat in silence, drinking their water, as they headed home.

~***~

“I brought cake.” Bucky said, backing into Sam’s room in the med wing carefully, his hands full of food. Sam made a happy noise and reached for the food.

“Really, grabby hands? Chill.” Bucky said, smiling down at Sam as he handed him the huge slice of double chocolate cake.

“Oh fuck yes. Did Wanda make this?” Sam asked, grabbing the fork and shoving a huge bite in his mouth.

“Yeah. I think Thor helped too.” Bucky said, sitting down in his chair and taking a bite himself.

“They di a gre job.” Sam slurred through his mouth full.

“They rully di.” Bucky slurred back. Sam looked at him, and he looked at Sam, and then they were laughing, both of them nearly choking on their cake.

“So, when are you taking me out on a proper date huh?” Sam said once they’d stopped laughing. Bucky smiled at him.

“What? These dates in this med room aren’t enough for you? You’re telling me you actually wanna go…do stuff?” Bucky asked, scrunching his face up. Sam chuckled.

“I think it’d be nice, yeah.” Sam said.

“Well damn Sam, if I’d know there was gonna be so much effort I’d have thought this through longer.” Bucky said, smirking.

“Longer than two years? That’s a lot of thinking Buck, wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself.” Sam said. Bucky felt heat go to his cheeks and he rolled his eyes.

“Yeah yeah. Seriously though, I can’t take you anywhere until Bruce and Doctor Cho say you’re allowed to go out. I don’t want them mad at me. They stick needles in me routinely ya know, those are not the people I want to make angry.” Bucky said, smiling at Sam. Sam smiled back and nodded.

“I guess you have a point there. But as soon as they give us the go ahead. You’re takin me somewhere nice.” Sam said.

“Yes sir. I’ll take you to dinner and then we can go star gazing.” Bucky said, looking at Sam, he was trying to pretend he was joking, but he’d love nothing more than to go star gazing with Sam. Sam smiled and then nodded, glancing at Bucky briefly and then to the tv on the wall.

“That sounds good.” Sam said. Bucky swallowed hard and nodded.

“But how bout, for now, you just climb on in here and watch some tv with me?” Sam said, scooting over a bit and patting the bed. Bucky smiled and kicked his shoes off immediately. He climbed in next to Sam and wrapped his arm around him, snuggling into his shoulder as they watched some movie about birds living on an island and fighting weird green pigs. Bucky wasn’t really sure about it, but it was pretty funny. Sam’s fingers were moving in slow circles on his shoulder. Bucky kept fighting to keep his eyes open.

“Go to sleep Buck. I know you haven’t been sleeping lately. I’m right here. I’m safe. You’re with me. Just get some sleep.” Sam whispered, Bucky mumbled nonsense into Sam’s shoulder and let his eyes fall closed, humming at the feel of Sam pulling him close.

**Author's Note:**

> loooook i wrote a thing finally!!! this prompt is so old and i feel terrible for how long it took me to write it! i hope you guys like it! it got longer than i meant! and i have no idea why like over half of my fics end with people falling asleep...it just keeps happening!!! haha! Anyway, thanks for reading guys! <3


End file.
